maravilloso desastre (AU MODERNO JELSA)
by paloma frost
Summary: Elsa salió de su oscuro pasado a su nueva vida en la universidad de corona, ahí encuentra a Jack overland el chico malo que todas quieren con el; el quiere estar con ella pero le deja en claro que será.. será un desastre feo o el inicio de algo maravilloso. AU MODERNO JELSA de la novela Maravilloso desastre... solo entra y lee querido lector
1. Chapter 1

_**HOLAA QUERIDISIMO LECTOR! SOY NUEVA EN ESTO Y ESPERO Y SEA DE TU AGRADO MI HISTORIA...**_

_**ACLARACIONES**__ELSA(ABBY,paloma),JACK(TRAVIS),PUNZIE(MARE),FLYIN(SHEPLEY)-__**SI NO HAS LEIDO EL LIBRO NO IMPORTA A UN ASI ESPERO QUE SEA DE TU AGRADO QUERIDO LECTOR**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES Y LA IMFORMACION NO ME PERTENECEN- SOLO QUIERO MOSTRARLO CON MI PAREJA FAVORITA**_

_**EMPECEMOS**_

_**CAPITULO 1**_**_BANDERA ROJA _**

_Toda la habitación gritaba, yo no pertenecía ahí; chocaba cuerpo contra cuerpo, ese lugar estaba lleno de sudor, sangre, y cigarro_

_punzie:¡guarda bien tu dinero en tu billetera, elsa!-me grito rapunzel_

_flyin:¡quédate cerca empeorara cuando empiece-grito flyin_

_-¡Bienvenidos al baño de sangre! si buscas economía estas en el lugar equivocado amigo! si buscas el circulo, esto es meca! grito kristoff_

_flyin:¡Jesús kristoff!-grito al maestro de ceremonias_

_mi corazón latía en mi pecho, vestía un suéter rosa con perlas, parecía una maestra para dar clases; no para ese lugar... después de que rapunzel conociera a flyin en clase de orientación, ella lo acompañaba alas luchas secretas en los sótanos. decidido yo no pertenecía ahí.. pero flyin lo sabia aun antes de haberse matriculado...Jack, el compañero de cuarto de flyin y primo de el, era el competidor mas leal que kristoff hubiera tenido_

_-esta noche tenemos un nuevo retador! el luchador estelar universitario de corona, jamie bennet!_

_-nuestro siguiente retador no necesita presentación, pero aun así lo hare ¡Jack FROST Overland!_

_la habitación se lleno de grito y aplausos todos con el mismo nombre... yo en cambio parecía pelota de ping pong así que decidí ir hasta el frente, tratando de llegar chocaba con otros cuerpos pero no me importo ya que llegue ami destino; todo me parecía espectacular ya que jamie tomo a Jack y lo golpeo.. sentí 5 dedos jalando me por detrás_

_punzie: ¡que rayos te pasa elsa!_

_elsa: no podía ver desde allí!-grite_

_rápido volteé tiempo para ver a jamie tirando un puñetazo, Jack lo esquivo y le dio uno justo en la cara la sangre salió directo ami suéter, al terminar de golpearlo y jamie cayo al piso kristoff alzó el papel rojo y Jack gano yo mientras sentía que iba a caerme cuando algo me detuvo_

_Jack: ¡hey aléjense de ella! dijo Jack, empujando a cualquiera que se me acercara_

_su expresión cambio al ver mi suéter lleno de sangre, saco una tolla y me seco la cara diciendo-lo siento mucho paloma_

_kristoff le dio unas palmaditas a su espalda diciendo-¡vamos FROST te espera tu dinero!_

_sus ojos no se apartaron de los míos-es una lastima lo de tu suéter. se ve bien en ti. en el momento siguiente se vio envuelto por las fans desapareciendo de la misma manera_

**_si les ha gustado por favor hacérmelo saber para continuar al 2do capitulo_**

**_los amo atte pao_**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLAA QUERIDO LECTOR, PARTE 2 DE BANDERA ROJA**

**ACLARACIONES: LOS PERSONAJES Y LA INFORMACION NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO LO QUIERO MOSTRAR CON MI PAREJA FAVORITA**

**EMPECEMOS**

Al día siguiente flyin y rapunzel se unieron ami para almorzar. tenia la intención de sentarme sola pero cuando ellos llegaron se lleno la mesa de alumnos y futbolistas

flyin- dijo una voz

flyin asintió con la cabeza y punzie y yo volteamos a ver a Jack tomar asiento final de la mesa, fue seguido por 2 chicas rubias, una de ellas se sentó en su regazo y la otra alado

punzie:creo que he vomitado- murmuro

la rubia la escucho diciendo- te he oído guarra

punzie arrojo algo ala cara de la chica haciendo eso Jack se paro, tirando ala chica se levanto y se fue

Jack se acerco a nosotros preguntando a flyin- quien es? con tan solo mover los labios

flyin: es una amiga de punzie

Jack se acerco al frente de ella preguntando- desde cuando tienes una mejor amiga,punzie?

desde 3er año de secundaria, que no te acuerdas de ella le arruinaste el suéter de sangre

Jack sonrió diciendo- arruino gran cantidad de suéteres

- asqueroso- murmure

Jack se sentó alado mío- así que tu eres paloma,¿eh?

no, tengo un nombre-

y bien?, cual es?pregunto

mordí mi manzana, haciendo caso miso alo que decía

Jack: entonces eres paloma

estoy tratando de comer-conteste

Jack se paro-mi nombre es Jack, Jack overland

puse los ojos en blanco- se quien eres

Jack: lo sabes ¿eh?

no te hagas ilusiones es difícil no darse cuenta con 50 borrachos gritando tu nombre

Jack se paro derecho- eso me sucede con frecuencia- puse los ojosen blanco nuevamente, el se echo a reir

Jack: ¿tienes un tic?

-un que?

Jack: un tic, tus ojos no dejan de moverse, me miro mas de cerca- de echo son alucinantes de que color son?- grises?

oculte mi cara bajando para que mis mechones me taparan

punzie: ni lo pienses!, es como mi hermana Jack

flyin: bebe. acabas de decirle que no, ahora no parara

punzie: no eres su tipo

Jack: soy el tipo de todas

lo mire y le sonreí

Jack: ¡AH! una sonrisa, no soy un podrido bastardo después de todo- guiño un ojo- fue un placer conocerte paloma

termino el receso y tumbe mi mochila y me sente inlinandome para tomar mi laptop, cuando me levante vi a Jack alado

Jack: bien asi puedes tomar mis apuntes por mis

-no tomare apuntes por ti-

Jack: disculpa he dicho algo que te ofenda?

-no soy como las demás Jack, no me acostare contigo

Jack: esta bien paloma, no me acostare contigo, porque no vienes a mi casa con punzie esta noche?

-voy a pensarlo- justo cuando llego el maestro haciendo preguntas

20 preguntas mas y se termino la clase, guarde mis cosas y sali rápido para no encontrarme con Jack, uando volteo ami izquierda lo tenia alado

Jack:lo has pensado

-hola Jack- una chica lo saludo, apresure mi paso y ya no lo tenia

Jack: en que estaba? ah si pensabas

-de que hablas?

Jack: has pensado en venir?

-si digo que si, me dejaras en paz?

Jack: si

-entonces ire

Jack: cuando?

-esta noche, ire esta noche

**bueno lector parte 2 de bandera roja si les ha gustado hacérmelo saber gracias por el review de **

**hasta la 3era parte los amo pao**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLAAAA LECTOR PARTE 3 DE BANDERA ROJA**

**ACLARAIONES: LOS PERSONAJES Y LA INFORMACION NO ME PERTENECE**

**EMPEZEMOS**

4 hrs después rapunzel llamo ami puerta

punzie: ¡DIOS ELSA PARECES UNA SIN CASA!

-BIEN, NO VOY IMPRESIONAR-DIJE sonriendo ami atuendo, mi cabello estaba recogido encima de mi cabeza en un moño desordenado, me había lavado el maquillaje de la cara y sustitui mis lentes de contacto x mis lente dejando asi ver mis verdaderos color de ojos azules, luciendo una andrajosa camiseta y pantalones de chándal,para no lucir atractiva para Jack y asi me dejara en paz

punzie: eres tan obvia porque no te revuelcas en lodo asi pareceras mas callejera

-no intento impresionar a nadie- dije además era verdad solo voy para que asi vea que no soy lo suficientemente atractiva para el y me dejara en paz

nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento del apartamento de flynn, y yo segui a rapunzel, flynn abrió la puerta preguntándome

flynn: ¿Qué te paso a ti?

punzie: no intenta impresionar- dijo ella

rapunzel sigui a flynn asu habitación dejando me sola en ese apartamento; su apartamento no era alo que esperaba de unos solteros que si tenia letreros robados y un par de fotos de chicas casi sin ropa pero hasta ahí, sin embargo sentía que no perteneia a ese lugar cuando de repente una voz me saco de mis pensamientos

Jack: ya era hora de que aparecieras- dijo el sentándose en el sofá

sonreí yempuje mis lentes sobre el puente de mi nariz, esperando a que prestara atención ami apariencia

Jack: rapunzel tenia que terminar un ensayo

-hablando de ensayos , ¿has comenzado el de historia?

ni siquiera se inmuto por mi cabello desordenado y frunci el ceño ante su reacion- ¿ y tu?

Jack: lo termine esta tarde-

-pero no e entregaba hasta el próximo miércoles- dije

Jack: solo lo hic para descartar algo de la lista

espera hasta que se riera o mostrara algún signo de que estaba bromeando y nada

Jack: me gusta tu aspecto natural, las chicas no vienen asi ami casa

- fui obligada a venir aquí, no se me ocurrio que debía de impresionarte-

Jack: ya lo estoy , normalmente no tengo que rogar para que las chicas vengan mi casa

- estoy segura- dije haciendo muecas

rapunzel apunto el control ala tv

punzie: hay una peli esta noche, ¿ porque no se quedan a verla?

Jack se levanto diciendo:

Jack: estaba a punto de ir a cenar, ¿tienes hambre, paloma?

- no, ya comi- me encogi de hombros

punzie: no,no lo has hecho- dijo antes de darse cuenta de mi plan- no que va se me olvido de que cenastes una..¿pizza?

cruzo la habitación y abrió la puerta

Jack: vamos de ves de estar hambrienta

- ¿ donde vamos?-

Jack: donde tu quieras, una pizzería

mire mi ropa

- no voy de acuerdo al lugar

me observo y luego sonrio- te ves bien asi, vamos muero de hambre

- ¿ que es eso?

Jack: es una Harley night rod,es el amor de mi vida así que o raye mi pintura

-estoy usando sandalias!-

apretó el acelerador y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en el piso

- dios , ¡ eres un loco!

Jack: tranquila yo n dejaría que nada malo te pase, paloma

entre ala pizzería, el me abrió la puerta y me fui hasta la ultima mesa donde fui seguida de el. llego la camarera

Jack: 2 cervezas de favor-

la camarera no dejaba de agarrarle el hombro y e sonreír- claro, Jack-

- vienes aquí muy seguido-

se inclino ala mesa, con sus codos y sus ojos azules no se apartaron de los míos

Jack: y bien, ¿ cual es tu historia, paloma, odias a todos lo hombres o solo ami?

- creo que solo a ti-

se echo a reír- no puedo comprenderte , tu eres la única chica que ha estado disgustada conmigo antes de las relaciones

- no es nada, simplemente no me caes bien

Jack: no estarías aquí sí no te gustara

- es que no comprendes no soy como todas

Jack: esta bien me matas, tenemos que ser amigos y no aceptare un no como respuesta

- no me importa eso de ser amigos, pero eso no significa que tengas que pensar en i ropa interior cada 5seg

Jack: ok no pensare en tu ropa, al menos que tu quisieras

- eso no sucederá, bueno dime en que te especializaras?

Jack: pues aun...- dejo de hablar para salir tras los futbolistas

Jack: en que estábamos?.. así porque elegiste la universidad de corona.?

- es difiCIL de explicar

Jack: se a que te refieres- dijo `para abrir el menú...

**he aquí terminado el 1er cap.. dejen sus reviews y en espera para el 2do que es CERDO**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS LOS AMO PAO**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLAAA! A TODOS LAMENNTO STAR TAN AUSENTE NO ME DIO TIEMPO DE ACTUALIZAR... GRACIAS X LOS REVIEWS Y LOS FOLLOWS PENSE QUE NO LES AGRADARIA.. hans(finch) todavía no me decido quien será el amigo gay de elsa si quieren tomare opiniones suyas para el amigo de elsa de mientras será hans**

**ACLARACIONES: LOS PERSONAJES Y LA INFORMACION NO ME PERTENECEN. SOLO LO MUESTRO CON MI PAREJA FAVORITA**

**EMPECEMOS: CAPITULO 2 CERDO**

Caras conocidas ocupaban los asientos de nuestra mesa del almuerzo, rapunzel se sento a mi lado hans, el resto de los asientos fueron ocupados por los futbolistas

hola guy-dijo flynn saludando al hombre que tenia adelante de mi

te perdi la noche anterior del partido-dijo el

lleve a punzie a cenar-dijo inclinándose para besar la rubia cabellera de rapunzel

estas sentado en mi silla guy- dijo Jack

guy se volvió a Jack- lo siento es una de tus chicas?

definitivamente NO- dije sacudiendo la cabeza

guy miro a Jack, quien lo miraba expectamente, se encogio de hombros tomo su bandeja y se fue

Jack me sonrio mientras se acomodaba en el asiento- que hay de nuevo paloma?-me pregunto

que es eso?-le dije mientras vei esa bandeja a saber que rea realmente

Jack se echo a reir y tomo un sorbo de su vaso con agua- las señoras de la cafetería me asustan. no criticare sus habilidades culinarias

no pude ignorar las miradas de los demás hacia nosotros

-Ugh... el examen de bio es después del almuerzo- se quejo rapunzel

-has estudiado?- le pregunte

-dios, no. pase toda la noche convenciendo ami novio de que Jack no se acostaría contigo

los jugadores se detuvieron de hablar solo para escuchar nuestra conversación

-jesus flynn, la pasas tan mal, eh?-pregunto Jack lanzando un sobre de salsa a su primo, el no contesto

rapunzel froto su espald- el va a estar bien, solo le tomara tiempo para creer que elsa es resistente asus encantos

- no he tratado de seducirla-resoplo Jack, pareciendo ofendido.- ella es mi amiga

mire a flynn- te lo dije. no tienes nada de que preocuparte.

el finalmente me vio alos ojos y al ver mi expresión se les iluminaron

- tu estudiastes?- me pregunto Jack

frunci el ceño- ninguna cantidad de estudio me va ayudar con la bio, es algo que no puedo entender

Jack se puso de pie- vamo

-que?

-vamos a tomar tus apuntes, voy ayudarte a estudiar

-Jack ...

-levanta tu trasero, paloma, vas a probar el examen

tire una de las lagar trenzas de rapunzel mientra pasaba.- nos vemos en clase, punzi-

ella sonrio.- te guardare lugar, elsa

Jack me siguió hasta mi habitación y saque mi guía de estudio, mientras el abrio el libro. me interrogo sin descanso y luego aclaro algunas cosas que no etendia

-... y las células somaticas usan mitosis para reproducirse eso es cuando tienes las fases, suena como una especie e nombre de chica: prometa anatela

me eche a reir.- prometa anatela?

-profase. metafase, anafase y telofase

golpeo mi cabeza con los papeles.- lo tienes dominado, ahora sabes esta guía al derecho y al revés

suspire- bueno... ya veremos

-te acompañare a clase, te cuestionare en el camino

cerre la puerta detrás de nosotros- no te enojaras conmigo si repruebo, verdad?

- no reprovaras, paloma, tenemos que empezar antes del sig., sin embargo.- dijo caminado junto ami hacia el edificio de ciencia

-¿como vs a darme clases particulares, hacer tu tarea, estudiar y trabajar?

Jack se echo a reir.- no trabajo para mis peleas, kristoff me llama y ahí stoy

sacudi mi cabeza con incredulidad mientras sonreía el papel delante de el para hacer la primera pregunta, estuvimos a punto de terminar una 2da ronda de la guía de estudio cuando llegamos al salón

-patea sus traseros, paloma- me dijo sonriéndome y entregando me los papeles

-hola, Jack-

me volvi y vi a un chico alto, algo desgarbado, sonreile a Jack en su camino a clases

-hiccup- Jack asintió con la cabeza

los ojos de hiccup se le iluminaron cuando me vio y sonrio- hola, elsa

-hola- dije sorprendida de que el supiera mi nombre, lo había visto en clase, pero nunca habi hablado con el

hiccup continuo asu asiento, bromendo con los que estaban a su alado

-quien es? le pregunte a Jack

se encogi0 de hombros-hiccup berk, es uno de mis hermanos de fraternidad

-como, estas en una fraternida,?- le pregunte

-si mis hermanos y mi padre estaan en el six power entonces...

-esperan que tu también sigas el patrón, verdad?, gracias por ayudarme

pasarron los min, y espere a rapunzel afuer del aula- como te fue?

- horrible creo que reprovare, y a ti?

- pues bien deberías de estudiar co nosotros Jack explica bien

rapunzel gimio y apoyo la cabeza en mi hombro

tu no fuiste ayuda en absolucto

durante la sig. semana Jack me ayudo con mi trabajo de historia y me tuteo en bio, nos paramos junto alas alificcaciones y se sorprendio

- la 3era cali. mas alta en el examen! bien echo, paloma!- dijo abrazandome, sua jos brillaban de la emoción

-gracias Jack, n pude haberlo hecho sin ti

**bueno lector espero y os agrade mi historia siento que no tiene mucha emoción este 2do cap pero les prometo mas acción en la 2da parte de cerdo**

**hasta pronto querido lector los amo ATTE PAO**


End file.
